The Ultimate Question
by MrGrayson24
Summary: Maggie's response to Kate's proposal. One Shot, slash, fluff
Title: The Ultimate Question

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, kinda

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC and this is not for profit.

Summary: Maggie's response to Kate's marriage proposal.

Author's Note: This was a response to a request and I really love the scene. I also needed to get away from Jason and Dick for a second (it's an addiction) but… still going with the Bat Family I guess… I hope you enjoy it and feel free (or even encouraged) to let me know what you thought with a comment. Happy reading!

"You have _got_ to be shittin' me." Maggie clenched her jaw. The ring sat in an open box on the island between them.

"I'm not." Kate said with a coy smile. Maggie paced in front of the refrigerator while Kate planted herself on the leather barstool.

"And you think it's okay... on the night you tell me you're the vigilante I've been after _for months..._ to propose marriage?" Maggie rolled her eyes. "Kate... who does that?"

Kate tipped her head to the side. "I do."

Maggie felt her exterior crack. She glanced to the ring, despite herself. It was beautiful... and unique... and something only a Kane could afford... which made Maggie angrier.

"We should have talked about this!" She looked from from the island and chuckled. "What am I talking about, you _always_ do shit like this!"

"Like what?" Kate seemed more interested than offended.

"Like save a bunch of missing kids from slaughter and then ask me to marry you! You will do _anything_ to make things as dramatic as possible!"

Kate's smile returned. "But isn't that what you love about me?"

"Stop acting so calm!" Maggie yelled. "Stop acting like when I calm down, everything is going to be fine!"

Kate snickered. "You don't think it will be?"

Maggie leaned over the island. "I think you and I have _a lot_ of talking to do before things are okay. Do you realize that I am now an accessory to your delinquency?"

"Yes." Kate seemed sincerely remorseful.

"And that, if they found out we were dating, even before I knew, I would lose my job?"

Kate nodded. "I know."

"And now, beyond the normal stresses of a cop, I have to worry about my girlfriend running around in pleather and fighting crime at night!"

"It's more like a leather, kevlar blend…"

Maggie neared eruption.

"But, I understand it, I understand everything you're saying and…"

"And what, Kate?!" Maggie gestured wildly. "What could you say to make this better?"

Kate's expression was unreadable. "You still haven't answered the question."

"What?"

"You still haven't answered the question." Kate nodded to the ring.

"You want me to give you an answer…. Now?" Maggie was incredulous.

Kate didn't seem to notice. "Uh huh."

"Kate…We are lucky if tonight doesn't end in a breakup…" Maggie's tone was tight. But she saw the first signs of disappointment on Kate's face.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you." Maggie tried to sound strong when all she wanted to do was console the woman across the island. "And it doesn't mean I don't want to come up with a way to be together..."

Kate arched her brow.

Maggie shook her head. "And… about the Batwoman thing… it… if I wasn't a cop, I would… I think it's great… and… I'm very proud of you… Even though you shouldn't be doing it."

Kate nodded. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

Maggie nodded. "But Kate, if we're gonna get married, how can I trust you if you're still pulling stunts like this, even up to the proposal? I've never loved anybody the way I love you, but sometimes I don't know if that means anything. There's always a different, crazier version of Kate Kane bubbling below the surface and all I need is a heads up so I can deal with her!"

"What did you say?"

Maggie felt the guilt like a tidal wave. "I mean… I don't mean it like that… I… I love every part of you, no matter how crazy." She thought for a moment. "But running around Gotham in a mask is _super_ crazy Kate and we _need_ to talk about it."

"No…" Kate stood and leaned over the counter with wide, hopeful eyes. Maggie's defenses dropped and in their place was the desire just to be with Kate that she both cherished and resented. "You said 'if we're gonna get married'... Is that a yes?"

They both looked at the ring between them. Kate took it from the box. "Let's try this again. Maggie Sawyer…" She held up the ring. "Will you be my wife?"

Maggie hesitated. "There's just… so much…" Kate grasped her hand and brought it between them. "And… the consequences…" Kate slid the ring on. "I just want to be sure…"

Maggie looked at her hand and the ring sparkled obscenely on her finger, the ring that meant Kate wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. "... that I love you."

She grabbed Kate and kissed her. "Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
